Finding Aliahanna
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Aladdin falls in love with a beautiful girl named Aliahanna and forgets Jasmine, but what happens when he finds out who Aliahanna really is. SLASH! Another version of "Finding Myself"
1. She Was Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story, accept Sandra, Rizwana, and Zanibab who is owned by me and my writing buddy AuroraandRosalieWannabe. And Aliahnna (Pronounced Ali-anna) who is actually a male movie character in disguise. Read Finding Myself to get the hint.

Summary: Another version of "Finding Myself" SLASH warning.

Today was the day of the Sultan's ball, a big day for everybody in Agrabah. Aladdin was so excited, so was Jasmine.

Jasmine put on her blue ball gown, and stepped out.

"You look beautiful, Jasmine," Aladdin smiled.

"You do too," Jasmine replied back.

"May I have this dance?" asked Aladdin.

Jasmine took Aladdin's hand and they started dancing, suddenly Aladdin spotted a beautiful girl in the distance. Her hair all the way down to her ankles, her eyes were sapphire blue, she had red lipstick on.

"Watch out, Aladdin will find out who you really are, ALIAHANNA!" Zanibab exclaimed.

Aladdin instantly dropped Jasmine's hand and went for the girl.

"May I ask your name?" asked Aladdin.

"My name is Aliahanna," the girl replied.

"I'm Aladdin," said Aladdin extending his hand.

Aladdin could not help but notice a tint of evil in Aliahanna's eyes, yet that didn't stop him from falling in love with her.

"Would you care to dance, my dear Aliahanna?" asked Aladdin.

"It would be an honor," Aliahanna replied.

Aladdin took Aliahanna's hand and they spun around the dance floor.

Aladdin put his head on Aliahanna's shoulder.

"Can I call you Alia, your name is a tongue twister?" asked Aladdin.

"Sure," Aliahanna replied.

"Goodnight Alia," Aladdin said softly when the dance ended.

"Goodnight Aladdin," Aliahanna replied. Aliahanna leaned over and gave Aladdin the most powerful kiss he's ever experianced. Far more powerful than his kisses with Jasmine.

"Can I see you again?" asked Aliahanna.

"Absolutely, I will make time to see you, no matter what it takes," said Aladdin wrapping his arms around Aliahanna, kissing her passionately.


	2. A Proposal

After the dance was over, they went back to the palace. Aladdin felt something special for Aliahanna, and could not stop thinking about her.

"Aladdin, how could you? Cheat on me with somebody you barely even KNOW," Jasmine said angrily.

"Jasmine, I am sorry. I just felt this instant connection between us, the moment I touched her hand. I never meant to fall in love with Alia, it just happened. For the first time I felt free. Like there was nobody else in the world. I never meant to hurt you…." Aladdin began.

"But you did, you said you loved me and for better or for worse we would always be together, you lied! I am finished with you. Just go jump off a balcony," Jasmine said, this time she was serious. She wanted Aladdin to leave her alone for good.

Meanwhile, Zanibab and Jafar were talking.

"Jafar, Aladdin's soon going to find out about you, and it will be all over. Neither Jasmine or Aladdin will want you. Nobody would want you!" Zanibab said laughing.

"I have to take the chance, Aladdin's never going to love me the way I am, so I have to use this disguise, it is the only way to ever have a chance. Here's fifty dollars not to tell anybody, especially not Jasmine or Aladdin," Jafar made the deal with Zanibab. They shook hands.

Aladdin went to meet Aliahanna in the marketplace.

"You look beautiful my dear, Alia," Aladdin said kissing her hand.

"Aladdin you are too sweet," Aliahanna smiled kissing him.

Aladdin lead Aliahanna by the river that flows by the palace.

"Does your wife know?" asked Aliahanna.

"Yes she does, and it's over so now we can finally be together," Aladdin put an arm around Aliahanna.

"I am so happy. Aladdin, I knew there was something between us the moment we met at the dance last night," Aliahanna smiled.

"I feel the same way. Infact I could not stop thinking about you since last night. Everytime I slept with Jasmine, I pictured it was you next to me. What I want to say is that I love you, Aliahanna," Aladdin confessed his feelings.

"I love you too, my sweet Aladdin," Aliahanna replied back.

"Aladdin, don't propose. I have a bad feeling about her," Rizwana told him.

Aladdin ignored the warning and got down on one knee.

"Aliahanna my Princess. I do not have much to offer you, but I want to make one request my love. Will you marry me?" asked Aladdin.

"Yes," Aliahanna said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Watch out ALIAHANNA, Aladdin won't love you anymore when he finds out who you are!" Zanibab said loudly.

"Shut up Zanibab," Aladdin said giving her the evil eye.


	3. Pre Wedding Arguement

"What if Aladdin finds out I'm really Jafar? I would lose him for good! I don't think I can do this," Aliahanna told Zanibab.

"You have to! Aladdin is in love with you. You would let him down if you did not marry him," Rizwana told him.

"I know, but sooner or later he's going to find out," Jafar told her.

"I know, you'll make the alter, and then tell Aladdin you can't do it, when it's your turn to say "I do"," Zanibab explained.

"Okay that's what I'll do," Jafar agreed.

"Sultan, I can't stay married to Jasmine," Aladdin explained.

"What do you mean?" asked the Sultan.

"I am in love with Aliahanna, and want to be married to her," Aladdin told him.

"How could you say that? You've only known her for a day," Sultan said surprised and angry at the same time.

"I know, but when I first saw her, I knew there was a connection between us, and I tried to ignore it, but it kept getting stronger. I love Aliahanna and there's nothing you can do about it," Aladdin said storming out.

"Watch out, Aladdin looks can be decieving. Aliahanna is really a devil in disguise, she's trouble," Zanibab tried to warn Aladdin.

"No! That's not true, I love her. She's the sweetest girl ever!" Aladdin was sick of everybody trying to tell him what to do.


	4. Finding Out

The wedding was about to begin, everybody was in their places .

"Aladdin, do you take Aliahanna, to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" asked the preacher.

"I do," Aladdin replied.

"Aliahanna, do you take Aladdin….." the preacher began.

"Excuse me can we just have a moment?" asked Aliahanna.

"Aladdin, I am sorry I cannot marry you. You must know I am not who you think I am. I'm not the sweet, innocent, beautiful princess you fell in love with. I have a deep, dark secret, I never wanted to tell you, but I have to because I love you. You see Rizwana and Zanibab over there, they were behind this too. They aided me into this. Remember when I told you I was best friends with Jasmine at one time? Well the truth is we were both in competition for her affection at one time. In the process, I fell in love with you, but knew that I could never have you. That's why I did this," Aliahanna turned back into Jafar.

"Wow, you …." Aladdin began.

"No, don't blame it all on him. We were behind this scheme too, he's right about us," Rizwana confessed.

"Do you guys realize how much it hurts me to find out that the girl who I fell in love with is really my enemy in disguise? Why wouldn't you guys tell me BEFORE I had asked her to marry me? Before this relationship got too far, I could've backed out of it, and went back to Jasmine where I belong," Aladdin said who was very upset.

"Hey don't blame it all on us, we tried to warn you," Zanibab told him.

"Just to think I left Jasmine, the one girl who loves me for who I am not what I'm not, for some sick woman who turned out to be a man! I mean this was the woman I was about to commit too, the one I would hope to raise a family with someday. Now this…." Aladdin stormed out.

"Well it was your mistake don't blame it on us," Zanibab told him.

"Aladdin, I am so sorry. I should have never done this to you. I should've told you in the beginning who I was. I don't ask for your forgiveness, because I don't even think I can forgive myself," Jafar said running after him.

Aladdin turned around.

"Just go away, and NEVER come back, we are OVER!" Aladdin yelled.

Aladdin ran into Sandra and Genie.

"They had no right to do this to you, Aladdin," Genie told him.

"No they didn't, I want to get my hands on them and throw them to the ground!" Sandra yelled.

"I know, and the problem is, I think I still love her…. Him whatever!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Well why did you fall in love in the first place. They say if it was more than the looks and charms, you probably would still love the person after they have revealed themselves to you, why did you fall in love in the first place?" Genie asked Aladdin.

"Hmm, I really don't know. She… he, whatever was an amazing dancer. I guess my heart was stolen just like that. Beyond looks, one thing I did notice about this person was he was up for anything. Not afraid to speak out his feelings. Who would've thought the one who you hated at the time would fall in love with you. Though I guess it could have been fate that bought us together. I don't know, but if the person returns to me I know it was meant to be," Aladdin told Genie.


	5. Follow Your Heart

"Wow what a big joke, the whole thing was a joke. Or wasn't it? I am so confused!!!! How would you feel if you found out the person you fell in love with was really your sworn enemy in disguise? The weirdest part was that I have been questioning myself for a long time. I had a crush on another man long before I met Jasmine; I met him on the street while we were both stealing some stuff to survive. We became fast friends, I would invite him over to my hovel and we'd talk and laugh, and all that good stuff, unfortunately; it did not work out. I told him how I felt, and he went completely ballistic. The feelings were not returned. Yes I was a little upset, but I told myself to try to be straight. Then I met Jasmine, and now this whole Aliahanna scheme. I never thought it would turn out to be Jafar," Aladdin thought to himself.

Jasmine appeared before Aladdin's eyes.

"Aladdin, it will be okay," Jasmine said hugging him.

"Why did I break it off with you for that… ugh I can't even say it! You're the only one for me, Jasmine. I guess I learned that the hard way," Aladdin fell into her arms.

"Aladdin, I saw the whole thing. If we were meant to be together, you wouldn't have left me for him. You followed you're heart, you need to continue to follow it," Jasmine told him.

"I can't believe you're not angry. I mean you dated him too," Aladdin commented

"Why would I be angry at someone for following their heart. There must be some reason you fell in love other than looks," Jasmine told him the same thing Genie told him.

Aladdin pondered.

"Oh yeah and the annual ball is next week, are you going?" asked Jasmine.

"I'll think about it," Aladdin told her.


End file.
